souffrances
by elchep
Summary: Petit OS sur les dernières pensées ou écrits de Bella avant de mettre fin à ses jours...


Petit OS sur ce que peut ressentir Bella avant de mettre fin à ses jours...

* * *

><p>SOUFFRANCES<p>

Assis sur le seuil, je me demandais ce qu'était ma vie ce que je faisais dans ce monde, où était ma place ici sans lui... une multitude de questions existentielles que se posent la moitié des habitants de cette planète me direz vous certes c'était le cas.

Mais quand vous n'avez plus la force d'avancer, quand chacun de vos pas ne vous mènent que « nul part », où allez vous vraiment ? Voilà quelle était MA question existentielle depuis qu'il était parti, qu'il m'avait enlevé la moitié de mon âme... Ironique hein !

Car oui j'étais là, je vivais, ou plutôt je survivais... Mais pourquoi, comment vivre ou même tenter de survivre, quand chacun de vos pas, de vos pensées ou même de vos actes sont une souffrance pour vous même ? /Quoique la souffrance personnelle n'est pas la plus dure à endurer c'est sur /; mais celle de vos proches est la plus dure à accepter surtout quand c'est vous même qui l'imposait aux autres, aux personnes qui vous chérissent et que vous chérissez en retour, qui vous ont toujours soutenus et vous soutiennent malgré tout. Comment leur expliquer l'inexplicable : ne plus avoir envie...

L'envie d'avancer, celle de tout arrêter, l'envie d'avoir un but, l'envie d'aimer lorsqu'on vous à arraché le cœur et d'être aimé en retour si vous pensez que cela n'est plus possible. Car se faire aimer dans mon cas se serait faire souffrir et ça je ne le veux plus. Je ne veux plus qu'on m'aime ni qu'on me soutienne, je n'en ai plus ni l'envie ni la force et par dessus tout je ne le mérite pas.

Moi, soi disant petite chose fragile, suis en fait une personne égoïste voire égocentrique, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui m'importe est bel et bien de me morfondre et de me complaire dans ma propre souffrance même si ça brise mon entourage. Alors arrêtez de me dire que j'en vaux la peine, que je suis quelqu'un de bien car mon égoïsme vous poursuit autant qu'il me perd. D'ailleurs la chose la plus égoïste que je suis en mesure de vous dire à l'heure actuelle est : « je vous aime malgré tout ».

Je me suis souvent posé la question de savoir si nous avions une destinée. Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, il était là, mais je suis arrivé à la conclusion que si c'était le cas, la destinée ne serait en fait que l'enchevêtrement de nos erreurs passées qui nous poursuivent, ni de votre faiblesse qui vous affuble, ou encore l'aveu de son abandon. Y a t-il quelque chose après cette vie ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que notre destinée ne nous survie pas, parce que sinon ce ne serait que le recommencement perpétuel d'une perte de temps et d'énergie, si tant est qu'il nous en reste.

Mon discours peut peut-être paraître défaitiste, mais il n'est en fait que le reflet de l'âme dont on m'a pourvu dans cette vie, enfin si toute fois nous en avons plusieurs! (voire UNE n'est pas « Mister Perfection » ! Quelle ironie !)Tout ça pour dire que si chacun a bel et bien un destin, le mien n'est pas le plus dur ou le plus mélancolique, j'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas le reflet de mon âme, car soyez en sûr, si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais être autre chose que « damnée ».

Que de belles paroles et de simagrées l'écriture n'est pas mon fort, la philosophie non plus apparemment ! Mais si les écrits sont un reflet de l'âme, alors ceux-ci ne seront que noirceur et abandon. Car oui j'abandonne, je n'ai plus la force d'ériger cette façade amère et pourtant presque joyeuse, celle qui fait plaisir aux autres mais qui me ronge. Il est temps de jouer la carte de le franchise, de faire comprendre à tous ces gens que j'arrête de jouer j'en suis fatiguée. Alors, comme je vous le citais ci dessus je vais une fois de plus mettre en avant mon égoïsme et baisser les bras. Parce qu'à force de vivre mes peines, mes joies, les désillusions s'amassent comme une écume, alors je laisse à présent mon âme dériver sur l'océan abyssale de la mort...

Je t'aime à jamais...

* * *

><p>Etant ma première fic, certes courte, mais j'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour me dire se que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas... Merci d'avance!<p> 


End file.
